Una Navidad Especial
by Jek-red08
Summary: La epoca navideña es un momento donde todo mundo (o la mayoria) anda feliz, con el hermoso gesto de dar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, donde pasas un lindo momento con las personas que quieres y donde haces actividades que te hacen felices -suspendida hasta la próxima navidad-
1. El Árbol Navideño

**Cristopher: bueno aquí un especial de mi época favorita del año**

**Jek: pero no la mía ¬¬**

**Cristopher: calla tu eres una amargada ¬¬ no arruines mi felicidad**

**Jek: tú siempre arruinas la mía por qué no hacerte lo mismo?, además odio la navidad**

**Cristopher: pues yo no así que te callas y vamos con la historia, este cap es dedicado a Yiyi-sama y Yuki-san espero les guste**

* * *

Brick miraba divertido la cara de concentración de Momoko; que se encontraba eligiendo un árbol de navidad.

A ellos se les había asignado la tarea de escoger un árbol de navidad, para luego decorarlo junto a los demás que al igual que ellos debían de estar buscando lo que se les había asignado

-vamos Momoko es solo un árbol- le dijo a la chica, quien lo miro frunciendo el ceño

-no es solo un árbol Brick- dijo- será el mejor árbol y el primero que armemos juntos-

-está bien… has elegido uno ya?- pregunto divertido por la actitud de la chica

-no aun no me decido por ninguno- contesto apenada

Brick solo sonrió y se le unió en la tare de elegir el árbol de navidad.

Momoko se había metido en el gran laberinto de árboles navideños, buscando el indicado.

Mientras Brick la seguía con la mirada, viéndola desde cada ángulo y entre las ramas de los pinos, sin perder de vista ningún movimiento de ella.

Después de un largo tiempo encontraron por fin el árbol de navidad indicado y que ha ambos les había parecido el correcto

Fueron a pagarlo y dar la dirección de donde querían que les llevaran el árbol

-bien ya está… vamos por algo para beber?- dijo Brick, recibiendo una dulce sonrisa por parte de Momoko

-claro-

* * *

-Boro dónde estabas?, llevo rato esperándote- dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes

-no me demore tanto Jessica, solo fui a comprar unos dulces- dijo mostrando una bolsa

-enserio?, me das?- pregunto la joven, a quien le brillaron los ojos

-no- dijo nervios- son míos y los comeré después, no insistas-

-igual ni quería… ahora vamos que aún faltan cosas que comprar- dijo encaminándose a otra tienda

-estuvo cerca- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro- esto les encantara a los chicos- dijo sonriendo

-¡BORO!- le grito Jessica, asustándolo y corriendo antes de hacer enfadar más a la chica

-¡AHÍ VOY!- contesto asustado

* * *

-qué te parece estos?- pregunto Kaoru mostrándole a Butch adornos de color violetas y verdes

-a Kaoru no te enojes pero como que esos no combinan, ¿no crees?- pregunto Butch tratando de no hacerla enojar; ya que quería pasarla bien y sin gritos ni insulto

-estas diciendo que tengo mal gusto?- pregunto enojada

-no dije eso… solo que no combinan eso es todo-

-y tú qué sabes, eres hombre y tu sentido de decoración es peor que el mío- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-solo decía que los colores no combinaban- dijo Butch perdiendo la paciencia

- y si tanto sabes cual crees tu que podrían funcionar?-

-pues dorado y…y… ¡PLATEADO!- dijo tomando ambos colores- tu que dices?- pregunto sonriendo

-me parece una excelente elección- dijo Kaoru sonriendo y comenzando a tomar adornos de dichos colores

-y tu decías que tenía mal gusto- dijo Butch sonriendo burlón

-no empieces- dijo entre dientes Kaoru

* * *

-bien Miyako que más nos faltaría?- pregunto Boomer quien empujaba un carrito de compras bastante cargado

-mmm… creo que harina, para las galletas, chocolate, leche, huevos, Momoko quería que lleváramos dulces, Jessica pidió frutillas, Butch pasas y aún más cosas- dijo sonriendo y metiendo más cosas al carro

-bien tu ve por allá y yo por acá así terminaremos más rápido- dijo Boomer quien tomo un pasillo y Miyako otro- Brick y Boro son unos tontos- murmuraba- para que quieren alcohol? Se supone que esta navidad no tomarían- dijo metiendo varias botellas al carro escondiéndolas bien para que Miyako no las viera- y todavía debo ser yo quien les compre esto… bueno creo que con eso les alcanzara; ni Butch bebe tanto como esos dos- dijo luego de meter 5 botellas al carro; cuando recibió un mensaje de Butch

"si estas comprando el pedido de Brick y Boro te informo que con 5 botellitas que sé que solo eso compraras no servir para nada yo también quiero :P, compra más"

Suspiro resignado al terminar de leerlo y comenzó a meter aún más botellas de todas las bebidas alcohólicas que se encontraba

-bien Boomer aquí tengo lo que faltaba… Boomer para que quieres eso?- pregunto Miyako señalando una botella de whisky que el chico tenía en la mano

-este los chicos me pidieron que les llevara, pero solo es esta- dijo riendo nervioso

-bien, pero que Momoko no la vea o se pondrá furiosa- le advirtió- no le gustara para nada-

-claro no la vera- dijo sonriendo

-las?, no que solo era una?- pregunto confundida

-claro- dijo nervioso- quise decir que no los vera a los chicos bebiendo ni nada… este vamos a pagar esto- hablo rápido encaminándose a la caja registradora

* * *

-no pudieron elegir el árbol más grande verdad?- pregunto Jessica mirando el enorme árbol frente a ella- me siento bajita-

-eres bajita- dijo Boro cargando la bolsa con todas las decoraciones

-eso no es ciento- dijo mirándolo de reojo y riendo para ponerle el pie, provocando que callera y todos los adornos salieran volando- jaja mira por dónde vas-

-ya dejen de comportarse como niños- les regaño Brick

-Brick en esta época todos parecen unos niños- dijo Momoko adornando el árbol

-creo que necesitaremos una escalera- dijo Miyako mirando hacia arriba

-yo voy por ella- dijo Butch saliendo de la habitación

-concuerdo con Jessica por qué tan grande?- pregunto Boomer

-porque tenía que ser el mejor árbol de navidad- dijo Momoko en forma infantil

-ya veo- dijo Kaoru

-por siento buena elección los colores- dijo Boomer

-si Butch los eligió- dijo Kaoru sin darle mucha importancia

-necesitas ayuda?- pregunto riéndose Boro al ver que Jessica no podía llegar a poner un moño

-no y menos si es tu ayuda- dijo dando saltitos pero aun así no llegaba- maldito árbol del demonio- dijo entre dientes y se resignó lanzando el moño color plateado al suelo, Boro lo tomo y lo coloco donde Jessica intentaba ponerlo momentos antes sin estirarse ni nada

-ves que fácil que era?- dijo burlándose, hasta que sintió como lo golpeaban

-se supone que no debía de haber violencia- dijo Butch quien entraba a la habitación con una escalera- quien subirá?- dijo colocándola, Boro abrió la boca para decir algo pero recibió un golpe

-POR QUE ME PEGAS?- grito volteándose

-yo?- dijo desconcertada Jessica

-no la vecina-

-lo siento Boro- se disculpó Bubbles- fue un accidente- dijo apenada

-no hay problema Bubbles- dijo rascando su nuca nervioso

-sostenme la escalera Butch- dijo Momoko subiendo para colocar los adornos en la parte de arriba

Luego de un largo rato, discusiones, risas, charlas, terminaron de decorara el árbol, solo les faltaba algo; la estrella de la punta

-quien la colocara?- pregunto Kaoru

-Miyako o Boomer- dijo Jessica jugando con unas guirnaldas

-concuerdo con ella- dijeron Kaoru y Butch a la vez

-bien- dijo Brick

-hazlo tu Boomer- dijo Miyako sonriéndole

-no hazlo tú- dijo Boomer

-no tu-

-tu-

-tu-

-HÁGANLO AMBOS PERO HÁGANLO!- grito Jessica- ME DAN JAQUECA!-

-ya tenemos al Grinch- dijo Boro quien solo recibió una fea mirada por parte de todos

-TU ME TIENES HARTA ME LARGO!- grito saliendo hecha una furia

-bien hecho idiota, sabes cuánto costó convencerla para que celebrara la navidad?- preguntó Kaoru molesta

-bien mejor coloquen la estrella- dijo resignado Brick

-bien- ambos subieron la escalera y colocaron la estrella

-lo encendemos?- pregunto Momoko

Butch fue y lo encendió, dejando iluminar a él gran árbol toda la habitación

-quedo hermoso- dijo Miyako feliz

-si- dijo Kaoru mirando feliz el árbol

-nuestro primer árbol juntos y quedo bien- dijo Butch

-si ahora solo hay que decorar el resto de la casa-dijo Boomer

-si manos a la obra y tu idiota debes disculparte- dijo Butch dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Boro

-por qué?, no es mi culpa que ella sea una amargada y no le guste la navidad, además a quien no le gusta la navidad?- pregunto a las chicas mirando enojado a Butch

-a ella- contesto Kaoru- y mejor será que te disculpes

-bien- dijo resignado saliendo de la habitación

-a que no quedo chulo?- dijo Momoko a Brick que no había dicho nada y para cambiar de tema

-si hicimos una buena elección- dijo sonriéndole- elegimos el mejor árbol de navidad- dijo ayudando a decorar el resto de la casa

* * *

**Cristopher: y que les pareció :D**

**Jek: horrenda, mi idea era mejor **

**Cristopher: es época navideña ósea paz y amor no como la idea que tú tenías que es todo lo contrario**

**Jek: pero trata de la navidad o no?**

**Cristopher: ¬¬... dejen reviews diciendo que les pareció y yo por mientras tratare de contagiar a esta amargada con un poco de espíritu navideño**

**Jek: amargada tu abuela idiota, si a ti te gusta bien pero a mí no me jodas**

**Cristopher: amargada ¬¬… bueno bye no se olviden de dejar reviews :)**


	2. Blanca Navidad

-navidad que tontería- murmuraba Jessica caminando por la calle con una mochila colgando en su hombro

Miro como la gente corría a las tiendas en busca de un regalo para un ser querido

_¿De eso trata la navidad?_

Pensó mirando a su alrededor.

Cuando pequeña ella pensaba que la navidad era una época de amor y paz; tiempo para compartir con los que se apoyan y son un constante apoyo a lo largo de los 365 días del año; donde se deja la guerra para dar paso a la paz y prosperidad y la gente se reunía con los suyos.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que todo eran tan comercial.

-pobres idiotas; si eso es la navidad yo no quiero celebrarla… además ya no tengo con quien- dijo lo último en un susurro; siguió caminando y viendo como la gente seguía corriendo de aquí a allá y ella solo caminando bajo los copos de nieve que descendían del cielo- maldito frío- susurro molesta- las chicas nunca dijeron que ellos estarían cuando insistieron en que pasara navidad con ellas, si lo hubiesen dicho no hubiese venido y ahora no estaría aquí- dijo entrando a una tienda, comprando un chocolate caliente y donas

Se sentó en una banca del parque, que quedaba justo frente al lago

"_Recordar tu infancia podrás al llegar la navidad"_- salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta- demonios porque recordé esa canción?- miro el vaso entre sus manos, para luego dar un sorbo a su chocolate, chasqueando la lengua al sentir como el líquido le quemaba

-al fin te encuentro; sabes todo lo que te busque?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

-no vengas a fastidiar- dijo dándole otro sorbo a su bebida- que quieres?- pregunto con fastidio

-sabes en todo el rato que estuve buscándote tenía una duda en mente y era…-

-por qué odio la navidad- termino por él

-sí; me dirás?- pregunto Boro tomando una de las donas en la bolsa de papel a su lado

-no dejaras de molestarme si no te lo digo… verdad?- pregunto mirándolo por primera vez, recibiendo solo una asentimiento; dejo escapar un largo suspiro y miro al frente el lago congelado- cuando era pequeña, me encantaba ayudar a mi madre a adornar el árbol y decorar toda la casa, tengo gratos recuerdos pues nos reuníamos toda la familia y uno que otro amigo de mis padres… mi mamá excelente cocinera, junto a la abuela y mis tías preparaban tanta comida que teníamos para una semana… yo siempre pedía cuentos y libros que me encantaban o patines; siempre me encanto patinar… pero luego pierdes a personas que quieres y que estuvieron en esas fechas contigo y no es lo mismo sin ellas; pareces que estas fuera de juego, creses y la emoción ya no es la misma, no está esa fantasía… empecé a salir lo menos posible durante esos días, no me gustaba escuchar los villancicos o ver los adornos y luces; me ponían melancólica y triste… la gente se fue alejando de mi con el paso de los años y me he sentido sola; algunos años he pasado sola, pero ya estoy acostumbrada … además que la navidad me provocan sentimientos contradictorios; por un lado considero que todo se vuelve tan comercial, el consumismo exagerado, hay tanta hipocresía, las falsedades en las reuniones, las sonrisas forzadas, y por el otro es el tiempo donde se estrechan los lazos familiares… sabes?, a veces siento como si de pronto se fuera el tren; mi tren; como si fuera la gran oportunidad y no hubiera más fechas durante el año y me saca de quicio… y cuando regalas algo te dicen "o no tuviste que haberte molestado" pero si no lo haces se enojan y te sientes mal contigo mismo… respeto a los que les gusta la navidad pero por que no me respetan a mi si no me gusta?-

-no sé qué decirte- dijo Boro rascando su nuca

-estas igual que el idiota de mi psicólogo, bueno él me dijo ¡CELÉBRALA!; que idiota- dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa que hizo reír a Boro

-hagamos esto- Jessica lo miro atenta- si yo logro que te guste la navidad… mmm pues la celebraras con nosotros todos los años y si no pues no se- dijo

-es una buena idea-

-bien, empecemos ahora, a ti te gusta patinar y lo bueno de la navidad es que los lagos se congelan y es ideal para patinar en hilo que dices?- extendiendo su mano

-sabes patinar?- pregunto aceptando la mano que le extendía

-no… me enseñas?- pregunto sonriéndole

-no sé, lo pensare- también sonriendo y sacando se su mochila unos patines

-espera aquí ya vuelvo- dijo eso y salió corriendo

-claro- dijo colocándose los patines; tiempo después llego Boro

-bien enséñame- dijo colocándose en unos patines

-de donde los sacaste?- pregunto curiosa ya lista

-es un secreto…listo vamos- dijo pisando con cuidado en el hielo- esto es difícil- dijo tratando de mantener el equilibrio

-mira solo debes hacer esto 1,2 1,2- dijo moviendo un pie y luego otro- inténtalo

-bien 1,2 1,2 1,2 1,2 mira lo estoy logrando

-ves?, es fácil- dijo dando un giro- solo recuerda mantener el equilibrio-

-es muy fácil cuando le agarras la mano-

-si- dijo tomándole la mano y patinando más rápido cinchándolo

-espera vas muy rápido- dijo asustado, antes de ser soltado y seguir de largo sin poder detenerse, enterándose en la nieve

-ajajaja me la debías jaja- dijo, Boro le tomo de la mano y la cincho haciéndola caer en la nieve a su lado

-ajajajaja- reía antes de recibir una bola de nieve estamparse en su rostro- quien hico eso?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados encontrándose con Butch muy sonriente-

-jajaja te viste muy gracioso Boro- reía Butch también recibiendo bolas de nieve por parte de los demás- oigan!- y así comenzó una guerra de nieve que parecía no tener fin

_Tal vez, no es tan fea la navidad_

Pensó Jessica lanzándole varias bolas de nieve a Butch y Boro junto con Kaoru y Brick

* * *

**Cristopher: yuyi, yuki, power, dark ya saben por qué no les gusta la navidad a esta amargada**

**Jek: yyyyyyy qué?**

**Cristopher: que eres tonta mira hasta a Dark le gusta**

**Jek: ¬¬ me voy**

**Cristopher: amargada ¬¬ bueno subiré otros dos o tres eso creo :D bye **


End file.
